MQuotes
dfff Tatsunoko vs. Capcom *Come at me together or one at a time. It doesn't matter. I will still suck your life from you. *Don't tremble in fear. Release your power and let the darkness seep in! *Hee-hee! I've taken a slight liking to you I believe. *How does it feel to fall down? Does it feel as good as you thought it would? *I don't really care about what's "good" and what's "bad." I only care about enjoying myself. *If you want to do it, you should do it. There's no crime in doing something that feels good, is there? *I think we are in for one enchanted evening, (partners name). Shall we go? *What I want is your soul, burning with the passion of a thousand lovers. Diamonds are for tawdry beings. Character specific quotes *'Versus Alex:' It's wrong to hold back. Shall I stand still so you can hit me with a real punch? *'Versus Batsu:' I want to see your tears and hear your shouts of anger! Everything that is yours, I will make mine! *'Versus Casshan:' Oooh... I wouldn't move if I were you. It's so difficult trying to find the balance between pleasure and pain. *'Versus Chun-Li:' Come sink down with me under a sea of pleasures. I'll show you a world without anger or sadness... *'Versus Doronjo:' You look like a girl who knows what a good time is. Care to join me in the world of nightmares? *'Versus Frank West:' Why use a lens to take me in? Come over here and I'll show you something that you could never hope to capture on film. *'Versus Gold Lightan:' I find the discrepancy between your physical size and your ambitions to be so disappointing. *Versus Ippatsuman: I'd like to see you shed that crude exterior so I can get to know the real you. *'Versus Joe the Condor:' Ooh, I can see frustration pent up in your eyes. It gives me chills. Don't stop... Keep staring at me with those big, angry eyes... *'Versus the Swan:' Do you even know anything about pleasures of the world of darkness? Very well. Let me show you. *'Versus Kaijin no Soki:' I have no problem if your dreams are the only thing that keeps you going. As long as you're never bored... *'Versus Karas:' What? You don't want me to see what's inside that armor? That just makes me want to try harder. *'Versus Ken the Eagle:' It must feel great a relief to see yourself stripped of all your beliefs. It's like peeling off layer after layer of skin. *'Versus MegaMan Volnutt:' Do you see how quickly your hopes and dreams can be shattered by one such as me? *'Versus self:' It's just attack after attack with you. It makes a girl want to find someone else to have fun with. *'Versus Polimar:' Please, enough of all this boring talk. Why don't you just focus on what makes you feel good? *'Versus PTX-40A:' How can you sleep in an iron cage like that? My body would do a better job of keeping you warm. *'Versus Roll:' You're a tad young to have fun with, dear. I'll check on you again once you're more developed. *'Versus Ryu:' Don't you want to lie down and go to sleep? You must be oh so tired from your endless travels. *'Versus Saki:' Taking something from someone is another way to show you love them. Now, aim that gun at my heart and pull the trigger. *'Versus Tekkaman:' You are quite the tenacious one.It's a good thing we have all night for you to expend your energy. *'Versus Tekkaman Blade:' I can rid you of your human woes. Allow me to strip you of all your pain. *'Versus Viewtiful Joe:' I had such high hopes for you, especially after Alastor's words of praise. *'Versus Yatterman-1:' If you're done playing hero now, maybe I can show you how to really have a good time. *'Versus Yatterman-2:' Such a pure and innocent child... Would you like a little taste of the dark side? Just one little scratch and you'll be in a world of pleasure. *'Versus Zero:' Release all the passion you've jailed inside yourself. Lay your inner workings bare before me...